Snowflakes
by Mipiko
Summary: She might've given him a whatfor. . . if she wasn't so busy kissing him. For ShadowFox777. Merry Belated Christmas! X3


She doesn't mean for it to happen - she never means for any of them to happen, but somehow they always do.

And this time, _this _time is even worse than any of the lasts, what with it being Christmas and all.

* * *

_**xXx**_

* * *

As is tradition, Miku Hatsune throws a party at her home. Everyone - including the Vippas and UTAUloids (popular and those still trying to make a name for themselves) - are in attendance.

Yukari and Miki walk to the party together from their own home, both dressed in cripplingly high stilettos and dresses so short that it's a miracle they can be considered dresses and all.

It is a good party, even Miki has to admit to that. There's fake snow adorning the furniture, tinsel and fairy lights strung from the ceiling and, on occasion, the odd mistletoe cluster. This leads to plenty of unfortunate incidents for some (Seeu had to kiss a blushing Lapis, much to the delight of many of the boys), but as there is no sign of her brother around, Miki doesn't mind this new tradition (so long as she isn't caught up in it).

Kaito, Miku's brother and her date for the evening, is a complete gentleman, fetching her drinks and smiling by her side the entire night.

But the one moment he isn't by her side - Gakupo and Meiko dragging him off to play a game of beer pong - she finds herself heading in the direction of the drinks table for another glass of punch, only to have the drink pulled from her hand and the familiar, grinning face of a certain young samurai pulling her onto the dance floor.

They dance for a while, the two of them, although Miki wonders why she has seen no sign of Ring tonight. She is, after all, Miku's best friend and - even more importantly - Yuuma's girlfriend.

After their third song, Yuuma pulls her outside to "get some air". The situation makes her immediately cautious; the last time she and Yuuma had gone outside to take a breather, they had wound up making out against the tree in Miku's back garden.

Yuuma's intentions aren't so clear this time - he walks her around the small pebbled path leading to the shed at the back of the house, and they stop to sit down on a bench to chat. It's been a while since they have done this, she realizes. Just the two of them talking.

By the time she and Yuuma fall into a rare silence, Yuuma glances down at his wristwatch, a smile forming on his face as his eyes meet hers.

"It's midnight. It's officially Christmas." He speaks in the same awed tone as a young child might regard the holiday with, eyes shining brightly albeit being a little glazed from the alcohol he had no doubt consumed.

Miki smiles back at him, his enthusiasm contagious.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuma."

"Merry Christmas, Mii-chan," he echoes almost absentmindedly. His mind seems to focused elsewhere. Miki soon finds out just where when he tilts his head a fraction closer to hers, eyes glassy but still holding that ever-present mischievous twinkle.

She pushes him away.

"Yuuma, please. You know I'm with Kaito."

He pouts, pulling back and readjusting his position on the bench. Miki cannot quite explain why she feels bad for him; after all, he is trying trying to cajole her into cheating on her boyfriend - it's only right for her to refuse him. But maybe it is how she can see his dejected expression and feels it runs a little deeper than just pertaining to her refusal to kiss him. Maybe it is because despite her sweet, ice cream loving boyfriend, she still cares a lot about Yuuma. Maybe it is even because Ring is nowhere in sight, and she feels bad that Yuuma has no one to spend the first few special moments of Christmas Day with.

Whatever the reason, she somehow finds herself tryig to make him feel better.

". . . You know what? I'll kiss you. . . if you can somehow make it snow tonight."

The weather has been uncharacteristically placid this year. It has snowed, kind of, but the days leading up to tonight have been filled more with sleet and chilly frost and rain than any actual snow.

Yuuma looks at her skeptically. "Mii-chan, I'm not some kind of weather lord. . ."

She grins as she stands to head back to the house.

"Then it looks like you won't be getting that kiss~"

* * *

**_xXx_**

* * *

The following afternoon finds Miki sitting in Kaito's kitchen, watching as he fixes her a mug of eggnog and a plate of Christmas cookies. They smile at each other when he catches her gaze, and Kaito sets the food down in front of her before pulling a small, ribbon-adorned box from under one of the counters. Miki gasps because she unwraps it to reveal a gorgeous golden necklace, the delicate copperplate "M" pendant simple yet classy.

They spend the rest of the day curled up watching Christmas movies together, the occasional kiss being shared between them. Kaito really does make her happy and the close encounter with Yuuma the night before makes her feel a slight twinge of guilt.

Admittedly, she hopes it doesn't snow today.

* * *

**_xXx_**

* * *

It doesn't snow.

Miki isn't quite sure how she feels when the clock strikes twelve and not a single white flake has touched the ground.

* * *

**_xXx_**

* * *

The 26th she meets up with Gumi and her sisters at H's Café and they all gush over how lovely her new necklace is.

Afterwards, she walks into Acousticrock alone and sees Yuuma with his arm around Ring, watching patiently as she tries as she tries on lipstick after lipstick. None of the red stains suit her complexion, but Miki opts to quietly slink out unnoticed rather than give her opinion and get caught in an awkward conversation.

She doesn't see Yuuma turn his head as she disappears through the sliding glass doors, nor does she see him give Ring a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself to run after her.

"Miki!"

She halts hearing her name, but does not turn around.

Yuuma catches up her easily. Standing himself in front of her, his eyes pause on the gold chain around her neck.

"That's a nice necklace. A Christmas gift from someone special?" He knows it's from Kaito, and he sneers at it disdainfully.

Miki narrows her eyes but doesn't say a word.

Yuuma clears his throat nervously. "I, uh, got you a present, too. . ."

Shoving a hand into his jacket, he pulls out a small, ribbon-adorned box. Miki is momentarily taken-aback by how similar it is to the one Kaito had given her.

Yuuma places it in her outstretched hand and she goes to untie the ribbon, all the whilst shooting furtive glances in his direction; he looks expectant and the slightest bit smug.

There is a jewelery box underneath the festive red and silver wrapping paper, and she lifts the lid with slightly trembling fingers to reveal a silver bracelet.

A silver charm bracelet with a single, perfect snowflake charm.

Miki frowns and Yuuma's expression falls. She hurries to amend herself. "Yuuma, as beautiful as this is, it looks way too expensive. How did you even afford this?" Examining the chain closely, her eyes can make out the tiny "sterling silver" engraved on one of the chain links. There are clear stones which look suspiciously like _real diamonds _set in the middle of the snowflake - she doesn't even want to know how much it must have cost.

"Mii-chan," Yuuma takes the bracelet and carefully fastens it around her left wrist. "Don't worry about it. I like getting you presents." He shrugs and grins a bit sheepishly. There is something else stirring in this expression, but Miki cannot pinpoint what it is.

"I only bought the snowflake charm after you told me you'd kiss me if I made it snow. I checked the weather forecast and all signs pointed to the negative. . . so I had to make do with getting you _this_." He flicks at the snowflake now hanging from her wrist.

Miki blinks in disbelief as Yuuma smiles winningly at her. His eyes are still expectant, and something flickers behind them, something like. . . triumph?

Suddenly, Miki gets it. And she cannot _believe_ the nerve of him.

Shaking her head, she says incredulously, "I can't believe you bought me a bracelet - and a fucking _expensive _bracelet at that! - _just _to get me to kiss you!"

"Well, only the char-" Yuuma starts to correct her, but Miki cuts him off.

"I can't believe you bought me this! Let me guess: YOHIOloid told you that I'm the type of girl who can be bought. You're practically taking advantage of me! Did you ever consider that I, oh I don't know, might've _**kissed you anyway **_if you'd come to me even without the fucking bracelet? I mean, come on! I don't know why I pushed you away the first time, it's not like I'm really that opposed to kissing you! How many times have I cheated on my boyfriends with you now?"

Yuuma's expression is almost comical, changing from alarmed to pleased to everything in-between whilst she rants heatedly at him.

"I'm not a mind reader, Mii-chan," he finally settles on saying, looking innocently hopeful. "Sooo. . . am I getting that kiss?"

Miki rolls her eyes. "You bought me an expensive silver bracelet, Yuuma. For next to no reason, too. Whadd'ya think?" she scoffs.

"I just bought the char-"

"I can't _believe _you! You _knew _that it wouldn't snow, so you went out and bought me this fucking _snowflake charm_ for Kami knows _how much_! There are fucking _diamonds_ in this by the way, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to resist the sweet gesture. You're trying to bribe me. You're trying to _buy _a kiss from me because you knew that it wouldn't snow. _Kami Yuuma, do you really want a kiss from me that badly?"_

Yuuma just blinks wide-eyed at her, his expression rather stunned. Finally, he manages to sputter, "W-wow. . . You're really good."

She shrugs modestly.

"And has anyone ever told you just adorable you sound when you're angry?"

She almost slaps him for that comment.

And maybe she would've, too, if she hadn't been so busy kissing him.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Merry Belated Christmas, ShadowFox. :3


End file.
